leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Michele Knotz
Michele Knotz is an American voice actress for the English dub of the Pokémon anime. Biography Knotz was born on October 27, 1976, in New Jersey and became a voice actress as an adult. She was the winner of the 2003 Anime Idol voice acting contest held at the now-defunct convention. The first runner-up, Hilary Thomas, also provides voices for the dub. Knotz joined the Pokémon anime during the Pokémon USA recasting controversy. She debuted in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, where she played the roles of , Jessie, , and Nurse Joy. She has since voiced several characters and Pokémon, but Jessie and May remain her most prominent roles. Notable Pokémon she voices include May's Beautifly and in the , Dawn's Piplup in the , and Ash's Snivy and Jessie's Woobat in the . Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * (BW116-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * (AG146-present, M09, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Jessie (AG146-present, M09-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Nurse Joy (Kanto-Sinnoh: AG149-DP190, BW116, M10-M11, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, M20) * Jessebelle (DP153) Minor * Landis * Abigail * Ghost girl * * Mirror Jessie * Head Nurse * Pokétch advertisement (DP033) * Woman A (XY109) * Kid Blue Tee (SM022) * Boy Green (SM024) * Female (Orange) (SM030) Pokémon Major * Ash's Bulbasaur (AG189-present) * Ash's Squirtle (AG189-present) * Ash's Snivy * (AG148) * Misty's Psyduck (SM043-present) * May's Beautifly (AG187-present) * May's Squirtle (AG151-AG189, M09, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Dawn's Piplup * Jessie's Dustox (AG159-DP073) * Jessie's Woobat * James's Cacnea (AG146-present) * James's Chimecho (AG146-present) * James's Mime Jr. (DP002-DP052) * Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff * (AG180-present) * Bianca's Minccino * Tierno's Squirtle * Shauna's Bulbasaur * Mimey (SM024-present) * * Fantina's Drifloon * Aaron's Wurmple and Beautifly * * Diantha's Gardevoir * ( ; SM042-present) * ( ) * ( ) * (M09) * (M18) * (M18) * (Team Go-Getters) Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gary's Squirtle (M20) * (M20) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (AG146-present) * * (AG146-present) * (AG146-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Female * (SM005, SM012) * (SM029) * (SM029) Other * Sinnoh Pokédex Video games Super Smash Bros. Brawl * * * * * * * * * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * * * * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * * * * * * Other non-Pokémon roles * Ogiue Chika ( ) * Koyuki Asagiri ( ) * Potaru Tanaka ( ) * Roll ( ) * ( ) * Lilliel Saotome (The Guided Fate Paradox) * Grace (Castle Dracula: The Video Game) * Various characters (Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest) * Sirikit (Captain Sabertooth) * Kindarspirit (TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise) * Persephone (Gods’ School) * Caryatids sisters (Gods’ School) * Skyla Deadeye (Grand Guilds) Trivia * Knotz's first name is often misspelled as Michelle. External links * Official website * Facebook * Second Facebook * Twitter * YouTube channel * Youmacon biography Knotz, Michele Knotz, Michele it:Michele Knotz